


Sleeping Beauties

by hyttesanger



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyttesanger/pseuds/hyttesanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mijoo sleeps like starfish. A habit she considers normal, but Soojung always argues that it’s bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauties

Mijoo sleeps like starfish. A habit she considers normal, but Soojung always argues that it's bad.  
  
One day, Soojung gets home at three in the morning, very drunk after exceeded her drinking limit at the college party Yein had forced her to attend.

When she stumbles into their shared room, Soojung finds Mijoo already fast asleep. Her blanket has been kicked to the side, arms and legs outstretched haphazardly across narrow bed, doesn't spare even the smallest room for anything else to lie down - much less a drunk friend who no longer have enough strength to climb up onto her own space on the top bunk bed.  
  
Soojung slurs something unintelligilble while discarding her sweater and jeans, but Mijoo still doesn't show any sign that she will be awake any soon. With only little cognitive skills her brain currently still possessing, Soojung thinks. If she can't go up to her bed, she also can't move this 5.5 feet long limbs.

So she chooses the other most comfortable _surface_ for herself to collapse face first and fall asleep right after.

\---------------------  
  
Mijoo's alarm goes off four hours later, but the one that wakes her up immediately is a comfortable weight nestling on top of her. She grunts lowly, trying to fumble around to find her damn clock without disturbing the sleeping girl, and when she finally manages to dismiss that annoying ringing sound, she feels Soojung's moving.

"Do we have something important to do today?" The older girl mumbles, obviously still half asleep.

They both have promised to help Jisoo with some volunteer things in an animal shelter, that's the reason Mijoo had her alarm set so early in Sunday morning.

"Nope, nothing. Go back to sleep." _That girl speaks dog, she will be fine on her own,_ Mijoo decides.

"Mmh..."

Soojung snuggles deeper, resting her head on Mijoo's chest, one hand draped over the broad expanse of Mijoo's shoulder, legs tangled with Mijoo's longer ones; basically indulging herself in everything that is Lee Mijoo shaped.

"Cold." 

Mijoo hears Soojung whines, so she grabs her blanket, spreading it over their bodies. Warm wave lingers around them as she envelopes both arms around Soojung, softly stroking the light brown hair, then they drift back to peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
